tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferroni
Ferroni was born from the company CORCEMAR from Mendoza that sold Portland cement. The people of Mendoza bought or had a license to manufacture vehicles, which had nothing to do with the item they manufactured and sold Portland cement. This is how TECNOBUS was born, whose directors of Corcemar were friends of Daniel Pérez (from Mendoza, director of Tecnobus) who was a salesman for years of Nihuil Motors, a Mercedes-Benz dealership in Mendoza. Perez's father was the founder of Nihuil. The relationship with Corcemar-Ferroni is because one of Daniel Pérez's sisters was married to one of Corcemar's directors when they founded Tecnobus. Industry start Production in series from 1985, takes momentum, in Pajas Blancas, a short distance from the Cordovan airport, opening a factory. In that same year he launched the first chassis of omnibus to hidden crossbow (novelty in chassis since the crossbows were by the interior of the chassis) with motor Deutz F6L913-142HP, identical to the one of the OA. In 1986, Ferroni brought a chassis without a trolleybus body to Mendoza, using a Toshiba engine and electric groups. These would be carved by local bodies, but someone wanted that the negotiation was not carried out that would be beneficial for all but for some and failed. The noise is due to the design of the exhaust, also this came in measures of 4500mm and 5250mm, in 1990 it was renamed the TECNOBUS bus chassis part, with headquarters in the province of Mendoza (since 1975 belonged to the firm Corcemar SA) and in the 91 launched the chassis of the FDU4152-1852 series both EN 5170mm with Deutz F6L913-142HP engine, FDS1860 in 6000mm and the FDM 2170 EN 7000mm. The other series and even the FDU1852 had the Deutz B6L913 TURBO-175HP engine and the FDM2170 engine was the Deutz BF6913C turbo afterblower delivering 210HP. They were very well built Chassis and excellent finishing quality. Ferroni devoted a lot to export and won some tenders in the US, providing more than 500 chassis to that country and also carcasted by Ferroni. The last factory output was in July 1995, with Deutz engines idem to those of the El OA detail and some with Cummins, and between 1993-1999 there were two Ferroni chassis with Detroit Diesel engine with DDEC system. Patented in 2000/2002/2004: A curiosity As 2000, 2002, 2004 (years of patenting) are the chassis that were 0Km of the year 1995 after the closure of the establishment, and were sold in those years and Ferroni gave them the chassis certificate with that year and as it was an automotive terminal it could be do, in case the chassis was not declared. Disappearance and return to the ring after his disappearance in 1995, he feigned to return to industrial activities, and without his Cordoba factory, first in 1999 he tried to locate the plant in Salta, but the project was not carried out and a plant was built in Pilar , which imported parts of light trucks from Brazil and China to build a light truck prototype with the licenses and support of the Chinese firm JAC and Isuzu technology. The economic crisis put the project on hold. In the year 2000 this bulletin states: INDUSTRIAS METALURGICAS FERRONI SOCIEDAD ANONIMA More than this entity It is made known that by a unanimous extraordinary meeting of 23-6-99, it was resolved to amend article 2 of the statute, transferring the jurisdiction of the company to the City of Buenos Aires, establishing its registered office in Tomás Le Bretón 4925 of the Federal Capital. Authorized - Rubén Jorge Orona - Nº 41509 For the 2nd time, in 2008 I intend to set up a plant for the assembly of trucks and off-road vehicles of the Chinese brand JAC (Anhui Jianghuai Automobile) in Salta. The project will require an investment of US $ 326 million for an annual production of 1100 vehicles and will generate about 500 jobs. But it was nothing. For the 3rd time, in 2011, and this time in San Juan, more precisely in the industrial park of Pocitos, it is raising its factory in which it will use Chinese, Brazilian and Argentine components to assemble a prototype of a nationally manufactured truck, as confirmed official sources. Product range add details of models built References External Links *Ferroni history in Camión Argentino Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Companies of Argentina Category:1995 disestablishments Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Argentina Category:Bus manufacturers of Argentina Category:Ferroni